Monty Python
and Jim Henson at Abbey Road studios recording music for Labyrinth in April 1985.]] Monty Python is the name of a British comedy group known for a surreal sense of humour easily as gleefully anarchic and silly as The Muppets themselves. They are known for such works as the television series Monty Python's Flying Circus, and the films '' Monty Python and the Holy Grail'', Life of Brian and The Meaning of Life. Members include Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones and Michael Palin. Occasional members have included Carol Cleveland, Connie Booth, Neil Innes, Chris Langham (in Life of Brian) and Eddie Izzard (in two television specials). References * One of the most popular Monty Python sketches is a sketch where John Cleese tries to return a dead parrot to a pet shop, calling it an "ex-parrot." In the Pigs in Space sketch which John Cleese appears in, he gets frustrated at a wise-cracking parrot, holds his gun out in front of the parrot and asks the parrot if he would like to be an "ex-parrot". * In Fraggle Rock episode 115, one of the actors in Mokey's play bangs two coconut halves together to simulate the sound of a trotting horse. The same effect was made famous in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * In the Muppet Babies episode "Pigerella," Baby Piggy hears a knocking sound, which turns out to be Baby Animal inside the nearby chest banging coconuts together, a la Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * Their comedy was the inspiration of a Muppet character on Sesame Street named Monty, who was well-known on the street for his odd sense of logic. In reference to Monty Python's Flying Circus, Monty presented his "flying circles" in Episode 3067. In Episode 3082, he is seen interacting with a python. In Episode 2939, he introduces "Something exactly the same, yet completely different." Later, he visits a Birdketeer meeting wearing a fake bird on his hat in a scene that parodies the "Dead Parrot" sketch. * Gonzo and Kermit the Frog read Michael Palin's limerick The Poacher for the BBC's Favourite Modern Poem in 1996. * In a 2003 episode of Sesame Street, Super Grover remarks his torn and ragged cape is an "ex-cape." * Monty Python's Spamalot, a Broadway musical comedy based on the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, was spoofed in Sesame Street’s 37th season with a sketch titled Scramalot. * In the first issue of Muppet King Arthur, when it is mentioned that the knights should get some horses, Sir Percival exclaims, "Or some coconuts!" again in reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * The second issue of the Muppet King Arthur comic makes reference to "Castle Anthrax," a location from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * In the third issue of the Muppet King Arthur comic series, the jealous Morgana states, "So Artie thinks he can go off and marry that Guinevere dame just because she's a noble chicken with huge tracts of land?" The latter part of the question references a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Connections * Hank Azaria originated the roles of Sir Lancelot, the French taunter, Tim the Enchanter, the Knight who says Ni on Broadway in Spamalot * Kevin Covert originated the role of Sir Not Appearing on Broadway in Spamalot * Tim Curry originated the role of King Arthur on Broadway in Spamalot * Spike Milligan made a cameo appearance in Monty Python's Life of Brian * Brad Oscar was a replacement cast member during the Broadway run of Spamalot * David Hyde Pierce originated the role of Sir Robin on Broadway in Spamalot * Sara Ramirez originated the role of The Lady of the Lake on Broadway in Spamalot * Kirk Thatcher is in the opening credits of Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl selling Spam to audience members __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Stage References